Understanding
by dorydafish
Summary: '"I…um…I found something. I thought you might want to go though it with me." Stiles handed over the leather bound book and waited for his father's reply. He didn't get one. Stiles watched as his father stared at the book wordlessly. When he couldn't take the silence any more, he spoke again. "It's the anniversary of mom's death"' - Sterek & Stilinskis


**I've not written for Teen Wolf before so any feedback would be great.**

* * *

Stiles took a deep breath as he clutched at the photo album so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He swallowed hard, remembering the party. The hallucination. He knew it wasn't real. But somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind, the thought of his dad blaming him for his mother's death hurt him more than anything.

Suddenly his phone buzzed: 'Where are you, man? Pack meeting, remember? Derek's pissed' – Scott

He fired off a quick reply; 'Something came up. Can't make it.'

Pocketing his phone, he coughed before entering the den, the dread setting in as he saw his father getting ready to pour his first glass of whisky for the night. "Hey Dad."

"Stiles."

"I…um…I found something. I thought you might want to go though it with me." Stiles handed over the leather bound book and waited for his father's reply. He didn't get one. Stiles watched as his father stared at the book wordlessly. When he couldn't take the silence any more, he spoke again. "It's the anniversary of mom's death"

Sheriff Stilinski's voice barely carried to his son. "Four years."

Stiles took this as a sign of encouragement and tried again. "I went to see her today. Took her some flowers. I didn't know if you wanted to come. But if you want we can go again. Together."

"I should have gone with you," he said in a gruff whisper.

"It's okay. I know you like to do your own thing this time of the year." Stiles said trying to smile.

Stiles didn't plan on his father's face crumpling. He hadn't seen his father cry since the funeral. He couldn't take it and he didn't know what to do. In the end he settled to place a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been the best dad, Kid. You deserve better," Stiles heard his father say through the tears.

The teenager could only rest his chin on his father's shoulder. "You're the best dad in the world. Don't sweat it, I was always going to be screwed up. I have Scott as a best friend."

The sheriff chuckled a stray tear falling as he opens up the album. The first picture was taken when he and Stiles' mom were twenty. It was their first date. The older man sighed as he traced a finger down his wife's image. "I haven't seen this book in five years."

"I found it in the attic a couple of months ago. I didn't know when to bring it up," Stiles admitted. He looked over his dad's shoulder at the picture. "Dude, what's up with your clothes?"

They both laughed together as they settled on the couch, flipping through the pictures, the older Stilinski explaining each moment.

They had reached an 18-month old Stiles bathing, when there was a sharp knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Stiles said, jumping up and heading towards the door.

Pulling the door open, he took a step back as an angry Derek stood in the doorway.

"Err…" Stiles managed to get out. Because with Derek Hale looking at you like that, coherent thoughts were not really easy to come by.

"Forget something?" The werewolf asked menacingly.

"I…I…er…I text Scott."

"'Something came up' is not an explanation, Stiles." This time Derek took a step forward, invading Stiles space. Though he was trembling on the inside, he tried to cover up the fear, though he was pretty sure Derek could smell it. Either way, the werewolf just shoved Stiles hard enough so he would stumble against the wall, but not enough to bruise. Next, the werewolf slammed a hand against the wall next to Stiles' head. "Go on then. Explain"

"I…" Stiles started, but was interrupted by his father yelling across the house to him.

"Who is it Stiles?"

Stiles frowned, unable to tear his eyes away from Derek's glare. "Nothing. No-one. Just- Just my…my friend…Derek." It was only because Stiles was looking that he saw Derek's gaze soften ever so slightly.

"You want to invite him in? Maybe he wants to see a couple of your baby photos!"

Stiles' eyes widened in horror at the thought of Derek Hale, the Alpha, looking at baby photos of him. "NO! No. He's just- he's got this thing. He has to go."

"Not until you've explained," he heard Derek growl into his ear.

The younger man's pulse quickened, his body reacting uncontrollably. Betraying him. But as it did, he got angrier and he pushed all thoughts of Derek Hale as anything but a rude, obnoxious bully behind. He was sick of it. And he was too tired to care. Clenching his jaw, he spat out his answer. "It's the anniversary of my mom's death today so I'm sorry that I missed your shitty little meeting to spend the night with my father. Happy?"

Stiles saw all traces of threat vanish from Derek's expression instantly. He saw Derek's adam's apple bob as he swallowed visibly. As they caught each other's eye, Stiles thought he could see something along the lines of understanding. But he couldn't be sure.

Without another word, Derek nodded curtly and disappeared down the street.

* * *

A hour later, Stiles was pleasantly surprised that he was actually having a good time reminiscing with his sober father. Sheriff Stilinski still hadn't touched his glass. Instead opting for squirty cream straight out of the can as Stiles scooped up the chocolate fudge brownie ice-cream.

But when the doorbell rang, his mood dropped at the thought of another visit from Derek. But it wasn't Derek. Instead, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Jackson, Isaac, Erica and Boyd were standing in the doorway with beer and snacks.

"Thought you might want some company," his best friend said with his trademark lopsided grin. Stiles saw behind the grin. The part where Scott was apologising for forgetting about Stiles mom. He nodded back before accepting a tight hug.

Ushering all his friends into the den, he shrugged at his father's confused face. As the gang made themselves comfortable, the sheriff grabbed the photo album again. "Looks like I need to break out the baby photos again," he said. The others cheered. And when he saw the smile on his father's face, Stiles decided he could take the hit. "Wait, is that beer I see you sixteen year olds holding?"

Boyd shoved the bottles behind his back. "Er…what? No? This…this is soda, that looks like beer. For teens. Cool teens."

Erica rolled her eyes before smacking him over the head. Stiles laughed.

He didn't notice Scott standing next to him. "Hey man, I'm really sorry-"

"You're busy. Being a werewolf's not easy," Stiles said lightly. "I get it."

"We good?"

"As long as Derek Hale's not with you," Stiles said jokily.

Scott only gave him a confused look.

Stiles shook his head. "He came by earlier, demanded to know why I was a no-show. I'm just glad he's not here to ruin this."

Scott frowned. "But he's the one who called me. Reminded me about your mom. This was all his idea."

Stiles looked at Scott questioningly but all Scott could do was shrug back.

* * *

Derek stood on the porch ready to knock when he heard Stiles. "As long as Derek Hale's not with you."

He tensed at the sound of his own name, "He came by earlier, demanded to know why I was a no-show. I'm just glad he's not here to ruin this."

Derek looked at the brown bag in his hand. It had been a stupid idea anyway. Backing away from the door he chucked the brown bag containing some of his old batman comics in the trash.

Stiles wouldn't have liked them anyway.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Should I keep going with the Teen Wolf thing or stick to stuff I know?**

**Reviews would be appreciated!**

**DDF**

**XXX**


End file.
